Join SoarClan
You'd like to join the Clan? That's awesome! To do so, fill out this form: * Name: * Rank: * Gender * Appearance: * Personality: * History: * Family: * Extras: ---- Leave your cats below, and leave your name signature at the end of the entry Name: Skystar Rank: Leader Gender: She-cat Appearance: Light brown with tawny gold patches and sky blue eyes. Personality: Bold, outgoing, and serves her postition as leader very well. She has trouble making decisions at times, but the choice comes out right in the end. She does the very best for her Clan. History: Created SoarClan and is the first leader. Family: None known. Extras: None. Created by me, approved by me! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 00:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ____________________ Name: Cloudsong Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: White tom with silver patches and bright cerulean eyes Personality: Quiet, shy, afraid of being in a large group. Hates being insulted. History: Was a loner until he met Skystar. He was interested in the idea of joining a group, so he became part of SoarClan. He had an extensive knowledge of herbs, and liked the idea of helping cats by healing them. Family: Ravenstorm (father, alive), Crow (mother, alive) Extras: None ~ Name: Ravenstorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black tom with white ears, paws, and chest. Personality: Quick to act, vain, bored easily. Is thoughtful, intelligent, and swift. Great climber. Disapproves of his son being a medicine cat. History: A loner until he met Skystar. Interested in becoming part of a group, joined SoarClan. Became a warrior, boasting that he would excel training anyway. Is getting used to working together with the other warriors. Family: Cloudsong (son, alive) Crow (mate, alive) Extras: Is said to be descended from Cloudspots, the first ThunderClan medicine cat. ~ Name: Crow Rank: Queen Appearance: Silver with black stripes and white mask on face. Personality: Ignorant, hates being ignored. Holds a grudge once a cat does something to her. History: Was a loner until she met Skystar. Was interested in joining the Clan, only for protection of her soon-to-be-born kits. Kept her loner name, because it was her birth name. Family: Cloudsong (son, alive) Ravenstorm (mate, alive) Extras: None Ish me. :3 So I shall have my cats approved nao. :D Approved! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 01:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Buzzardwing Rank: Deputy Appearance: A dark brown tom with orange/yellow eyes. Personality: He is kind, but he can be very hostile, rude, self-sentered and bipolar. History: Clan-born Family: Mother: Riverfang Father: Stormsong Extras: None. 01:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Approved! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 01:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Oakdapple Rank: Warrior Appearance: Cream white she-cat with dark brown spots and green eyes. Personality: Her personality depends on the situation she's in. She can be kind and funny one minute and then pinning some cat down the second. History: Clan-born Family: All deceased except for Dewkit Extras: Her aged mother gave birth to Dewkit a week before she died, along with her father. ______________________________________ Name: Dewkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Smoky grey tom with a bluish hue to his pelt and clear blue eyes. Personality: Energetic, playful and is always up for a good game. He hates it when some cat accuses him of something, like cheating. He'll make a big fuss over it for weeks before he'll let it go. History: Clan-born Family: All deceased except for Oakdapple Extras: His aged mother gave birth to him before she died, along with his father. Made by me, approved by me! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 22:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ___________________ Name: Scorch Rank: Young Warrior Gender: Male Appearance: Firey orange-red with pale stripes and blue eyes Personality: Short-tempered, fierce, and can't take a joke. Hates jokes, anyway. Does not play games, and does not care for kits. He despises cats with silver pelts due to an incident that happened in his kithood. Can't stamd being beaten in a fight, and acts before he thinks (ex. Fighting before the other cat has a chance to explain why they were trespassing) History: When he was a kit, Scorchkit got away from his mother. He was attacked by a silver-furred rogue named Skyfall. Skyfall enslaved Scorchkit and made him work for him. Skyfall, one day thinking that a kit would die from hunting, clawed Scorchkit. Scorchkit, extremely wounded, nearly died until a peaceful loner brought him back to health. Scorchkit, then Scorchpaw, returned to the Clan, but demanded himself renamed to Scorch. Then, on patrol, they found his mother, Silversky, dead, a slash in her throat. Scorch went into a rage, figuring Skyfall killed her. To this day, Scorch vowed revenge on Skyfall. Family: Silversky (mother, deceased) Extras: Will be scarred for life because of Skyfall. ~ Name: Skyfall Rank: Rogue Gender: Male Appearance: Silver-blue with marroon colored eyes. Personality: Cruel, hateful, aggresive, loves tormenting. Cold-hearted, as he nearly killed a kit. History: Skyfall was born a kittypet, and lived with a Twoleg his whole life. But when he saw his father slaughtered, he killed the Twoleg and escaped the nest. He became a rogue and named himself Skyfall, hearing of the long-gone SkyClan. A few moons later, a kitten stumbled across him and suffered a major beating. The kit became Skyfall's slave for a week until Skyfall realized that the kit couldn't hunt. Skyfall wounded the kit badly, until he knew that the kit would die. Moons later, a she-cat with Clan scent on her found him. He slashed her throat in cold blood, leaving her to die. He does not regret anything he did in the past, and he will never regret anything he will do in the future. Family: Killed all Extras: None Made by Vee and approved by Vee. :3 Name: Fireblaze Rank: Warrior Gender: She-cat Appearance: Orange she-cat with fierce yellow eyes. Personality: Friendly, harsh, but loyal History: Found as a kitten and brought to SoarClan Family: Unknown Extras: None ~Firey Approved! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 19:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Jason Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Red-Orange Tom with blue eyes Personality: Tough, Smart, Brave, and Loyal History: Wandered into SoarClan and made a home with the clan Family: Unknown Extras: None By, Jason/Deathtalon Approved! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 23:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ___________________ Name: Bluepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Male Appearance: Blue-gray tom with darker blue stripes and amber eyes Personality: Vain, hates waiting. Loves to annoy his rival, Springpaw. History: Brought into the Clan as a kit. Was raised by Mistyheart, a queen, even though he didn't need a mother (as he protested). He was apprenticed and his mentor is _____. Family: Mistyheart (foster mother), Soarwing Extras: None ~ Name: Springpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Appearance: Beautiful tortie-and-white with blue eyes Personality: Intelligent, chatty, but can be annoying. Is in love with her 'rival' Bluepaw, but afraid to admit it. But she still flirts with him (XD) History: Met Bluepaw when he was taken to the nursery. She instantly fell in love with him, oblivious to his rival-to-rival taunts. She is an apprentice mentored by Soarwing. Family: Mistyheart(mother), Soarwing (cousin) Extras: None ~ Name: Soarwing Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Appearance: Very, very,VERY light blue with silver eartips. Personality: Friendly, funny, loves sarcasm. Is serious in battle. Can snap to a dark side, though. Can kill in the dark side, and will fight his Clanmates. History: Was considered a curse in a group of superstitious loners. Was cast out as a kit and sentenced to die. Was rescued by a SoarClan warrior and brought to the Clan. He attempted to escape as an apprentice. He warmed up to SoarClan after becoming a warrior. Got his first apprentice, his niece Springpaw, to mentor. Family: Springpaw (niece) Extras: None Vee made these guys and approves them. _____________________ Name: Soulkit Rank: Kit (noooooo, he's a warrior .3.) Gender: Male Appearance: Small pure silver tom with dark-red eyes Personality: Hyper, playful, cheerful, sensitive, but rarely sad. Loves to play, and is happy whatever he's doing. History: A dead kit named Crowkit suddenly popped his eyes open one night, when he was about to be buried. Some cats say he's a product of StarClan's mercy on a dead kit. Family: Unknown. Extras: None. 00:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I approves it. :3 _______________________ IM HERE NOW :D AND I AINT LEAVING XD Name: Thrushpaw Rank: Meddy cat apprentice? Pweeesseee? XD Gender: She-cat Appearance: Brown she-cat with a gray chest, paws, and tail tip. Personality: Quiet, but not really shy. Just doesnt like talking. Only talks when necessary. She is not good under stress but is hardworking. History: None really. Was born, apprenticed, a lot of details in between that dun matter. Family: Sister: Stormpaw, brother Thornpaw Extras: none Name: Stormpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: she cat Appearance: Small grey she-cat with green eyes and a long, feathery silver tail. Personality: Stormpaws the shy one. She's afraid of most cats larger than her unless if she knows them well. She doesn't have to many friends. History: none Family: Thrushpaw, Thornpaw Extras: none Name: Thornpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: tom Appearance: Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws, and green eyes. Personality: Cocky and aggresive, can be chaotic at times. He can be cranky and is usually hanging around his close friends. History: LATER xD Family: Thrushpaw, Thornpaw Extras: None. 17:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Put Death, and Talon together and you get me! (talk) 18:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Name: Rainstorm Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearance: Light gray mottled tom w/ darker flecks; clear blue eyes Personality: He is headstrong, willful, and very determined. He will do anything for what he believes is right, and rarely backs down from a fight. Deep down, he can be sensitive at heart, but he doesn't usually show it. His habit is to pretend he doesn't like she-cats, because honestly they confuse him and scare him a little, as he's not that "smooth". History: Clanborn. Had a harsh, demanding father who always expected more than possible out of him, and never felt like he was good enough. Family: Father: Stormtree(deceased) Mother: Shinefur(deceased) Extras: Er... he's the alter-ego gender-swapped version of my fursona Rainsplash. That is all ;) - The Ruler Of The World Approved! xD Welcom sister. 21:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Name: Snowpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Appearance: Fluffy white she-cat w/ pretty hazel-green eyes Personality: Snowpaw is one of the prettiest apprentices in the Clan, and she knows it. She's outgoing, exuberant, and confident to the point of arrogance. She has a "posse" of friends, and she can be a huge bully sometimes. With a cruel sense of humor and a tendency to put others down, she's a bad enemy to make. Inside though, she has a goofy, self-conscious persona that she hides with a "pefection" exterior. Few people have ever glimpsed her true heart. History: She's actually the daughter of two rogues, but she always tells people she's Clanborn. Family: Unknown Extras: N/A - The Ruler Of The World Approved! ~ Don't anger me. I'm a ninja. ______________________ Name: Cloudeyes Rank: Elder Appearance: Blind, matted, dirty, dull-clawed, large, skinny black tom with yellow stained teeth, clouded blue eyes, a pink nose, a long white tail, and large paws. Personality: Snappy, demanding, hateful, but inside always nervous, because he is blind. Afraid he'll trip over things, so he stays in his nest. He is really sick from staying in his nest. History: As a kit, he was born to rogues, his mother dying after giving birth. His father killed his littermates out of rage and forgot about him. The father left him to die. He got lucky, as a queen found him and took him in. He was a strong warrior when he grew up, and was the best battler a Clan could as for. When he was in the Shadetree, he was attacked by a hawk. The hawk had thrown him to the ground. Soon after recovering (and this was when he was way older) he commented that he couldn't see, and guessed that the hawk had temporarily knocked out his vision. When the medicine cat said he'd never see again because of an eye problem (cateracts) he raged. He hated becoming an elder, and his personality got worse every day. Family: Unknown rogues (mother, father, and siblings; all dead) Extras: None 22:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Also approved by me :3 22:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Name: Hawkwing Rank: Warrior Appearance: Long-haired, brown tabby, (Persian breed) yellow eyes. Personality: He means well and tries to help, but is also clumsy, and is willing to do extra hunting, as long as it means he will get something in return. He is unsociable, usually stuck in an awkward or silent situation with other cats. History: He was found alone in the forest and taken in, becoming an apprentice. Family: N/A Extras: None Fear the close-ups 01:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Put Death, and Talon together and you get me! (talk) 01:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC)